


For A Moment

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Abduction of Innocence [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, hey look more demons, it's mostly about marcy, this time with marcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: For a moment, blinding hunger took over the vampire as she stared at her brother’s neck. She knew how good his blood tasted. She loved it. Loved the wash of crimson that stained her teeth every time she got to feed.





	For A Moment

"Marceline!" The vampire's head snapped up from her notebook, hands immediately going to cover the music notes that littered the page. Foras narrowed his eyes at her and Marceline smiled brightly. She knew how much her tutor despised her short attention span but his lessons were just so  _boring_. She'd never been one for ethics, leaving the boring subjects for her brother. Finn loved this stuff. It was a shame she was their's father heir, Finn would do so well in these classes.

The vampire shook her head, clearing the thought of her brother from her mind. She needed to  _focus_. Her father would be disappointed if she couldn't remember today's lessons. Maybe she could sneak away from him and find Simon. Simon never quizzed her on what she learned. Simon never made her feel dumb.

"Marcy?" The teen took a deep breath, looking around in confusion. Where was Foras? When had Finn gotten here? Her brother stood in front of her, concern clear on his face. "There you are. We were worried."

"We?" Marceline frowned, looking past her brother to see Simon standing close by. The man smiled weakly at her and Marceline smiled back. Idly she wondered where her father was.

"Here." Marceline's eyes flashed red as Finn slipped his shirt off of his shoulder, baring his neck for the girl. "You need to feed."

For a moment, blinding hunger took over the vampire as she stared at her brother's neck. She knew how good his blood tasted. Had felt that sweet liquid fill her as Finn let her drink her fill. She  _loved_  it. Loved the wash of crimson that stained her teeth every time she got to feed. Then she saw Simon's disappointed glance every time she indulged in her vampiric side and pulled back from her brother.

"I'm fine." Finn grabbed her hand, pulling his sister closer to him. Marceline bit her lip as she drew closer to that exposed throat.

"No you're not. Foras said you nearly passed out." Marceline shook her head, turning away from her brother. She was still trying to ween herself off of blood and having Finn so close was too enticing. Why couldn't Finn just leave her alone?

"I'm  _fine_." She shoved the blonde away from her, eyes widening as Finn fell back to the ground. She hadn't meant to push him that hard. Finn looked at her in surprise before a hard look came over his eyes. "Finn I-"

Finn sprinted from the room, ignoring his sister. Marceline felt her shoulders slump as she took in the retreating form. She hadn't meant to hurt her brother. She loved him but being around the human was an exercise in patience she did not have. A flash of red caught her eye as Simon handed her an apple. She took it, draining the color from the fruit and hiding the disappointment in her eyes. Simon only wanted her eat.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Funny. Finn had said the same thing about Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back with more of the demon AU! I've finally got a real story in the works and it'll come out any time now. I just have a few more oneshots and then the real story. I hope you all enjoy these!


End file.
